


Roses die, so does love

by Myheartisblack



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 21:20:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11929509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myheartisblack/pseuds/Myheartisblack
Summary: Do you ever wonder if everyone around you would ever miss you once your gone? Do you ever wonder how dumb people are? Do you ever get confused why people in "love" give each other roses to represent their love, even though roses die. Well welcome to this guide of how to try to live with the worst generation in history and a shattered heart.





	Roses die, so does love

**Author's Note:**

> I vented a lot in this . I did this for fun but hey if you like it..... Well cool too then.

People are ..... interesting aren't they? They argue over who the president should be, what's cool, new dumb trends, and the worst of all who gets to love who. Well if you someone like me who is tired of being hurt and is annoyed at people for screaming "this is lit " while they dab , well welcome to this shitshow.The world sucks. Welcome to it.  
If we're alike then we should be friends. I'm here to rant about how much hamanity is hopeless case. Im here to rant about our shitty lives and maybe give you people advice. Well congrats for clicking here's the first topic... Life is so shity that even the earth is trying to slowly kill itself. I mean if that's not a sign that humanity is horrible than what else is. I however, find comfort in this because it shows that no matter what it is, if humans do whatever they want to it it will get destroyed. This metaphor of mine also works for hearts.  
Hearts are a thing we NEED to live. Which is why it's so fucking ironic when someone comes over and breaks ours. Ironically your brain needs your heart to work. So whenever you see a couple who refers to each other as "the heart" and "the brains" behind their relationship. Laugh at them knowing that they are going to break each other into a million pieces. Our brains let us know what's happening,what's possible and what's not and it tells us the truth. Your brain lets your heart know that your partner fell out of love. Your heart make your whole body aware of how much it HURTS to be unwanted. Love is..... like a race of gravity. It is all about who falls first and who crashes first. As someone who unfortunately fell in love with one of the worlds best actors, I can tell you the fall is the easiest. The crash is the worst thing your ever going to experience. It is especially worse if in your case,like mine, their crash was seemingly painless. Let me rephrase that for all you nimrods, your sitting in a pool of your blood, bleeding out while their putting a bandaid over the small scratch over their heart.   
Life sucks. I'm sure we're all painfully aware of it. Everything is horrible and for fucks sake even the idiotic humans elected a horrible ,reality tv show billionaire for president. But hey. If you want any advice how to survive anything I'm here to assist. For example "I'm in love with my best friend but she's straight". I'd say that fucking sucks. What you need to do is slowly but surely prepare yourself to confess. You need to address your feelings as if they're fine china. Fragile and breakable. If your heart wants them , get a notepad and write all of the things you like about them, and I don't mean the stereotypical "her eyes" or "her smile", I mean the way she scrunched her nose and squints her eyes and snorts when she sees something hysterical. For flaws I don't mean, the way the bite their hair , I mean the way when she cries because her heart is too big and she cares too much and she fits her snot everywhere.  
Comment what you thought. Comment any topics you want to be ranted about.  
Or not. It's not like I can't force you.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this weird storyish thing. It'll be weird writing it.


End file.
